


Lover, where do you live?

by sallysimpsons



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: Arrivano al locale a festa già iniziata, Lauro nota subito diverse nuove facce, nuovi arrivi per il secondo semestre. C’è quindi una buona possibilità di trovare qualcuno che non si è già portato a letto o che non gli abbia già dato un sonoro due di picche. Forse non ha fatto poi così male a non rimanere a Roma.o Lauro è in Erasmus ad Oslo ed è abbastanza convinto di aver appena rimorchiato uno scandinavo.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Lover, where do you live?

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è nata dopo che Lauro ha definito Edo uno svedese, in una delle ultime interviste che ha rilasciato. Ridendo e scherzando sull'argomento sono finita a scriverci davvero qualcosa sopra (sono finita su Oslo perché la mia fissa di tre anni fa con Skam ha voluto così).
> 
> Il titolo è da una delle mie canzoni preferite della colonna sonora di Skam, e poi mi faceva ridere visto il tema. 
> 
> grazie sempre Vale per il betareading (fondamentale quando italianizzo parole inglese, ops), Sylvia che non mi dice mai che ho idee di merda e tutto il circolo dei clown <333

Il ritorno ad Oslo dopo la pausa natalizia è quantomeno traumatico per Lauro. Stare dieci giorni a Roma, rivedere il sole, la luce del giorno per più di due ore, andare per negozi ed essere capito senza dover costantemente ricorrere al suo pessimo inglese. Sarebbe potuto rimanere a casa, rinunciare alla borsa Erasmus, pensa, mentre è a fare la spesa e cerca di fare mentalmente il cambio fra euro e corona. Rinuncia dopo pochi minuti, consapevole che qualunque cosa costerà comunque il triplo di quanto costa a Roma ed in ogni caso è suo padre che sta finanziando il suo Erasmus, per cui è stupido pensare che non spenderà ogni singolo centesimo che quell'uomo gli manderà nei prossimi mesi. 

La spesa consiste prevalentemente in frutta, della pasta che non sa bene con cosa condirà e due bottiglie di vodka per la festa di quella sera. I suoi coinquilini hanno invitato qualcuno a casa prima di andare alla prima festa Erasmus dell'anno, ed invitare qualcuno a casa significa ubriacarsi prima di andare alla festa dove un cocktail costa qualcosa come quindici euro, e che nessuno quindi può mai permettersi. In genere è Lauro quello che fornisce le bottiglie, gli altri non hanno padri che, per farsi perdonare dell'assenza negli ultimi dieci anni, gli riempiono il conto in banca. 

Pensare che Oslo era l'ultima scelta, nella lista che Lauro aveva compilato l'anno precedente. Quasi tutte le città che aveva inserito nella richiesta Erasmus erano città spagnole, poi c'era il Portogallo, e poi aveva scritto Oslo un po' per scherzo, per via di una battuta di un paio di suoi amici sul fatto che gli scandinavi fossero particolarmente attraenti. Attraenti e, Lauro aveva imparato a sue spese, particolarmente schivi. Visto il punteggio basso e le sue scarse competenze linguistiche, era stato un miracolo che lo avessero preso per Oslo. Ed è così che era finito a vivere con due spagnoli, che gli avevano fatto scoprire alla tenera età di 23 anni che non bastava mettere una  _ s _ alla fine delle parole per parlare la loro lingua. 

Quella sera quindi è a casa con loro e un gruppo di italiani, spagnoli (e un paio di portoghesi, non è del tutto sicuro) a bere quella vodka, e a mangiare della pasta semi-decente con del pomodoro (unico condimento che Lauro è riuscito a trovare in giro per casa). Arrivano al locale a festa già iniziata, Lauro nota subito diverse nuove facce, nuovi arrivi per il secondo semestre. C’è quindi una buona possibilità di trovare qualcuno che non si è già portato a letto o che non gli abbia già dato un sonoro due di picche. Forse non ha fatto poi così male a non rimanere a Roma. 

Tra le nuove facce ne nota in particolare una, e Lauro è piuttosto sicuro che appartenga ad un uno del posto, uno di quei norvegesi schivi che di solito lo trattano con aria di sufficienza, ma gli piacciono le sfide. E d’altronde ha bevuto abbastanza vodka per approcciare qualcuno senza farsi troppi problemi. Il tipo sembra essere da solo al momento, la schiena poggiata contro una parete del locale, tiene il ritmo della musica mentre sembra essere preso dal suo telefono. 

“Hi,” dice al norvegese, che alza lo sguardo dal telefono e lo osserva per un attimo, prima di ricambiare il saluto. “How are you?” Fino a qui se la cava, con l’inglese. Il norvegese però non risponde subito, sembra doverci pensare su. 

“I’m fine,” gli risponde alla fine, sorridendo. “You?” 

“Fine,” risponde a sua volta. Ha ancora un paio di domande che è sicuro di saper pronunciare in un inglese discreto. “Where are you from? I never see you here, prima.” Come non detto. Per un attimo il norvegese sembra non recepire, sta digitando velocemente qualcosa sul telefono, poi però se lo mette in tasca e torna a prestargli attenzione. 

“I’m from - the South. Copenhagen.” Quindi è danese, non norvegese. Il weekend che aveva passato a Copenhagen a settembre era stato uno dei migliori di tutto l’Erasmus, ma questo non sa bene come dirglielo, ma ci prova comunque. 

“I - with friends - Copenhagen. In september.” Comprensibile, quantomeno. 

“You like it?” Gli chiede il danese, che continua ad avere questo sorrisetto in faccia che sta facendo impazzire Lauro, che è ad un passo dall’interrompere questa stupida conversazione e chiedergli se vuole andare da lui. 

“Yes, beautiful. All danish people, very beautiful,” gli dice, sfoderando un sorriso smagliante. L’altro si mette a ridere, gli chiede di dov’è lui. “Rome, Italy, you know Rome?”

“Oh yes, I know Rome, ” gli risponde. “But I never went there,” aggiunge poi. Lauro pensa di prendere la via dell’indignazione,  _ cosa fai ad Oslo se non sei mai stato a Roma? _ Ma ha paura di sembrare troppo aggressivo quindi sceglie la via più semplice e solitamente vincente, quella del cibo. 

“But you like mang - eat italian food?” 

“Of course,”è la risposta del danese. Non gli ha neanche chiesto come si chiama ma Lauro è già oltre, le presentazioni. 

“I make carbonara, amazing.” Può invitarlo a mangiare una carbonara proprio ora, anche se è abbastanza sicuro che non abbia della pancetta a casa. Meglio di no, non è neanche del tutto sicuro di interessargli in  _ quel  _ senso. 

“You can make it for me. Tomorrow,” dice il danese, spiazzandolo. Piace molto a Lauro, questo suo modo di fare. Non sa bene cosa lo attrae di questo ragazzo, ma è beh - c’è qualcosa. Quello che sa di sicuro è che dovrà tornare al supermercato il giorno successivo. 

Non è stata una buona idea, riflette, mentre sta tentando di mandare un messaggio su Snapchat al danese (dove ha un nickname strano, quindi il nome ancora non lo sa. D’altronde non gliel’ha chiesto), Google translate aperto. Nella vita di tutti i giorni riesce a farsi capire gesticolando, mischiando le lingue, ma scritto è tutto molto più complicato. Ed è anche molto più complicato non portarsi a letto una persona la prima sera che la conosci, ma questo è un altro discorso. Gli scrive:  _ I’m buying bacon for you today. But italian guanciale is better. _ E l’italian guanciale non costa un rene, in Italia, ma questo non glielo scrive. Sta cercando di nascondere la sua vena polemica, è già abbastanza sicuro che il danese non si fidi particolarmente di lui, dato che neanche ha voluto dargli il numero ma solo il suo nickname di Snapchat. O magari è semplicemente fidanzato, si vuole divertire prima di tornare a Copenhagen. Non sarà di certo Lauro a fermarlo, lui di certo non è geloso. 

I suoi coinquilini sono fuori per un’altra festa, non ha dovuto neanche lavorarseli per mandarli via, sembra che i pianeti si siano allineati per far sì che questa serata vada esattamente come Lauro se lo aspetta. Dopo aver passato una giornata a parlare in inglese con il danese se lo merita, comunque. Gli scrive _ I wait for you _ , e si scatta un selfie ridicolo in cucina.  _ You didn’t send me your address _ , gli fa notare il danese, e Lauro glielo invia immediatamente, mentre si ricontrolla allo specchio per la centesima volta. Si è persino messo dei vestiti carini, forse una delle poche combinazioni del suo armadio che i suoi amici non definirebbero tamarra. L’altro arriva puntuale, uno scandinavo ritardatario ancora deve conoscerlo. Risponde al citofono e cerca di darsi un certo tono, cerca di apparire tranquillo e rilassato, come se invitasse costantemente gente a casa per mangiare carbonara. Non ha ancora cominciato a cucinare perché vuole insegnargli tutto per filo e per segno, ha anche scritto qualche frase in inglese su un foglio perché non aveva la minima idea di come si dicesse “quando l’acqua bolle” (e un po’ tutto il resto, d’altronde).

Quando Lauro gli apre la porta si lascia un sfuggire un “cazzo, che bono,” e il danese lo guarda confuso, forse anche un po’ divertito, “Hi, welcome,” gli dice allora.

“Thank you,” gli dice il danese, e Lauro chiude la porta di casa, gli indica la cucina alla sua destra. Dio, si è messo dei pantaloni aderenti che gli mettono in risalto il culo, che la sera prima non aveva notato perché era poggiato contro la parete del locale. Sta per lasciarsi scappare un altro commento ad alta voce, ma riesce a trattenersi. E’ abbastanza sicuro che il tono lo tradisca, anche se il ragazzo non può capire. 

“I - I start now because I want you - see everything,” gli dice, quando entrano in cucina. Lauro tira fuori la pentola dal cassetto sotto i fornelli, versa l’acqua e la mette sul fuoco. “We wait for - the water to boil,” dice, leggendo dal foglio che si è preparato. 

“Okay,” si limita a dire il danese, con una mano poggiata sul piano di lavoro, l’altra sul fianco. Lauro è a tanto così dal mandare all’aria questa stupida farsa e strappargli quella camicia rosa con delle pantere disegnate sopra. E pensare che Lauro si era impegnato tanto per trovare i vestiti meno tamarri del suo guardaroba. Si rende conto che lo sta ancora fissando quando il danese alza il sopracciglio, in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni.

“Oh - yes,” si schiarisce la voce. “Now we take the eggs.” Le uova. Guarda in frigo, non ci sono. Si guarda intorno, accanto al danese non c’è nulla che ricordi un cartone di uova. Nel dubbio guarda dentro le credenze, niente da fare. Controlla nell’immondizia: ma ovviamente, eccolo lì, il cartone vuoto. Uno dei suoi coinquilini si è finito le uova a pranzo. “Ma porcoddue, ‘ste ova de merda,” impreca, sbattendo con veemenza il coperchio del secchio dell’immondizia. Sente il danese che ride, si gira ed è praticamente piegato in due. 

“Me fai morì, non ce la faccio più,” dice il danese fra le risate. No, Lauro deve aver sentito male, non ha appena parlato italiano. 

“Te non sei danese,” gli dice, indicandolo con fare accusatorio. 

“No che non so’ danese.” Lauro non se ne capacita. Ha passato ventiquattr’ore a farsi prendere per il culo da uno che non solo è italiano, è pure  _ romano _ . 

“Ma li mortacci tua m’hai fatto passà la giornata a tradurre frasi co’ google, ho pure speso un patrimonio per ‘sto bacon de merda,” inizia ad inveire Lauro, con le mani nei capelli. Il danese non più danese sta ridendo, ancora, e Lauro in quel momento si rende conto che ha pure capito il commento che gli ha fatto quando è entrato dentro casa e vorrebbe solo sprofondare. Per il momento si limita a lasciarsi andare e buttarsi per terra, sul pavimento della cucina che nessuno lava da prima delle vacanze di Natale probabilmente, ma non gliene frega niente. Rimarrà seduto lì per il resto della serata, si sente troppo un cretino e anche se i pantaloni si sporcheranno se ne farà una ragione. Il danese non-danese smette di ridere e si siede per terra accanto a lui.

“Scusa, è che ieri sera sei partito così convinto co’ l’inglese…” gli dice. Lauro non ha il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. Ricomincia a parlare, quando non trova riscontro dall’altro. “E comunque l’ho pensato anche io, quello che m’hai detto sulla porta.” A quel punto Lauro alza lo sguardo, lo guarda, sorride. 

“Te prego non parliamone più,” gli dice Lauro. 

“Va bene, facciamo finta che ci siamo appena conosciuti,” propone. D’altronde gli capita spessissimo di incontrare gente seduto sul pavimento di casa sua. “Sono Edoardo,” gli dice il non-danese che finalmente ha un’identità, mentre estende il braccio verso di lui. Lauro allora stringe la mano di Edoardo nella sua. 

“Lauro,” dice, e rimangono per un po’ così, a guardarsi come due scemi mentre si stringono le mani. Lauro lascia andare la mano di Edoardo solo quando sente il rumore dell’acqua che bolle nella pentola, abbandonata sul fornello. “Oddio l’acqua... la vuoi lo stesso la pasta? Forse c’ho un po’ de sugo, famo ‘n amatriciana.” 

“Sì certo, quello che vuoi, anzi dimme dove sta il sugo che faccio io, pe’ famme perdonà.” 

Si alzano entrambi, Lauro per fortuna non ha finito la bottiglia di sugo del giorno precedente, e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Prende la bottiglia, tira fuori una padella e passa tutto ad Edoardo, che si mette al lavoro, mentre Lauro butta il sale nella pasta e prende l’unico pacco di pasta rimasto che trova. Non ne sta azzeccando una, quella sera. E’ pure abbastanza sicuro che quella pasta fosse di uno dei suoi coinquilini, gliela ricomprerà il giorno successivo. “Ma quindi stai qua in vacanza davvero o m’hai detto ‘na cazzata pure su questo?” Gli chiede Lauro, mentre butta la pasta nella pentola. 

“No, davvero. Un mio amico ha cominciato l’Erasmus adesso e so’ venuto qualche giorno per fargli compagnia prima di tornà a Roma,” gli spiega Edoardo, concentrato sul suo soffritto. 

“E che fai a Roma?” Si gira verso Edoardo adesso, fiducioso che almeno sul fronte non-culinario la serata possa avere un risvolto positivo. 

“Sto facendo un corso da fonico, ma non so’ del tutto convinto,” risponde. “Però insomma, qualcosa che c’entra col mondo della musica vojo fallo. Te fai filosofia, giusto?” 

“Sì, ma è più tipo un modo pe’ rimandà il fallimentare inserimento nel mondo nel lavoro che altro,” gli risponde Lauro, che poi aggiunge “senti, forse è mejo che torniamo a parlà in inglese così sembro più simpatico.” Edo alza lo sguardo dai fornelli e lo guarda per un attimo, sorridendo. Gli è già passata ogni minima forma di rancore che poteva ancora avere nei suoi confronti. 

Si siedono a tavola poco più tardi, mentre Lauro gli sta raccontando della sua esperienza ad Oslo negli ultimi mesi, dei prezzi ridicoli, di tutta quell’educazione a cui non è abituato. 

“Ammazza in italiano parli tanto eh,” lo prende in giro Edo. 

“Te l’ho detto, forse ero più affascinante in inglese.” La pasta è buona, anche se non è proprio quello che voleva mangiare quella sera. Ha la vaga sensazione che Edoardo sappia cucinare meglio di lui, e per un secondo ripensa a quanto si è impegnato a scriversi quelle stupide frasi sul foglio. 

“Oddio, affascinante non è proprio la parola che userei.” Lauro è sicuro di essere un libro aperto in quel momento, di far trasparire tutte le sue emozioni. O forse è questo sconosciuto che è capace di leggerlo meglio di tanti altri, chissà, perché aggiunge: “eri molto tenero, però, per l’impegno che ce mettevi.” 

Lauro mugugna qualcosa in risposta, per una volta non trova una risposta sarcastica adeguata, perché non è un commento che si aspettava. Nessuno gli dice che è  _ tenero _ , solitamente. Ha collezionato una lunga serie di testadecazzo, però, quello sì. Spera che Edoardo non debba cambiare idea a breve. Finiscono di mangiare in silenzio, e a quel punto Lauro si rende conto di non aver tirato neanche fuori la bottiglia di vino che aveva comprato insieme al bacon, a pranzo, preso com’era da tutta la situazione. 

“M’ero dimenticato del vino. Te va?” Gli chiede.

“Non se l’hai pagato tipo 20 euro, te prego, me sento già abbastanza in colpa per tutto.” Lauro gli fa un gesto con la mano, uno di quelli che possono capire solo i suoi compatrioti, ed infatti Edoardo capisce al volo che intende dire  _ ma te pare _ . I suoi coinquilini ancora fanno fatica a comprendere il suo continuo gesticolare. Si alza allora e va a recuperare la bottiglia e due bicchieri. 

“Divano?” Gli chiede, cercando di ritrovare un minimo del suo savoir faire, se ne ha mai avuto uno, in effetti. 

La sera prima Lauro era sicuro sarebbe stata un’altra delle sue ennesime one night stand (questo lo sa dire), con uno straniero che se ne sarebbe tornato nella sua città e di cui avrebbe perso le tracce, ma una bottiglia di vino finita dopo è del tutto sicuro che di Edoardo non vuole perdere proprio nulla. Edo gli parla un po’ della sua famiglia, della sua esperienza liceale quantomeno fallimentare, della sua scelta di questo corso che non lo convince a pieno. Quando quello si avvicina per baciare Lauro la prima volta, ha ancora il bicchiere in mano, preso alla sprovvista. Lo poggia sul tavolino, quasi rischiando di farlo cadere, poco concentrato com’è. Sono in camera di Lauro non molto più tardi, e mentirebbe a se stesso se dicesse che è una scopata uguale a tutte le altre che ha avuto da quando è in Erasmus. Non può neanche autoconvincersi che sia perché Edoardo è  _ italiano _ (e sarebbe stata una motivazione del cazzo, in ogni caso, ne è consapevole) _ ,  _ perché con italiani ci è andato a letto diverse volte. Forse perché aveva deciso già da un’ora prima che c’è una base di - oh mio dio - sentimenti. Con nessun altro ha parlato tanto come con Edoardo, prima. E dopo. Rimangono svegli a parlare ed è talmente tardi che Lauro sente i suoi coinquilini rientrare, talmente ubriachi e rumorosi che li aveva già sentiti prima ancora che arrivassero al piano e aprissero la porta. “Me sta a venì voglia de comincià l’università solo pe’ venì in Erasmus,” commenta Edo. Lauro ride, ma sta pensando che questo finto danese non deve andarsene proprio da nessuna parte in giro per l’Europa. Quel vino costava pure venti euro, ma gli è salito alla testa che è una bellezza. 

Si sveglia la mattina dopo pronto a riprendere con Edoardo quello che aveva cominciato quella notte, prima che quello se ne torni a casa del suo amico, prima che l’incanto svanisca e, nel migliore dei casi, gli dica che è stato bello, certo, ma questo è stato quanto. Nel peggiore farà finta di dirgli che lo chiamerà e poi non lo farà mai. Ma quando Lauro si gira dall’altro lato, non c’è nessuno. Ha dimenticato la terza opzione, quella della fuga. Poco male, si dice, meglio questo brusco risveglio che illudersi per ancora un’ora. Si alza allora per andare in bagno, ed è tentato di rimettersi a letto, dormire un altro po’, quando sente dei rumori provenire dalla cucina. I suoi coinquilini non possono essere, non si svegliano mai prima di metà pomeriggio. O forse si sta ancora un pochino illudendo. Ma Lauro entra in cucina e c’è davvero Edoardo che sta facendo dei pancake. Lauro è ufficialmente fregato. 

“Scusa ma non servono le uova?” Gli chiede, senza neanche un buongiorno. Deve mantenere un distacco. Ha paura che anche da un semplice buongiorno gli possa partire un ti amo, sposiamoci, tanto è destabilizzato dal vedere Edoardo lì nella sua cucina. 

“Pensavo anche io, ma ho fatto una ricerca e trovato che si possono fare anche senza,” gli risponde, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla padella. Lo fa solo quando Lauro si è avvicinato a lui, si guardano allora, sorridono entrambi, ed Edo gli dà un rapido bacio, prima di tornare ai pancake. Le premesse non erano delle migliori, ma Edoardo si è alzato prima di lui e si è messo a cucinare pancake, facendo anche ricerche online per trovare ricette senza uova. Lauro sta per chiamare l’università per dire che rinuncia alla Borsa Erasmus per tornare a Roma. 

_ cena fuori stasera? pago io :)  _

Lauro passa il resto della giornata a casa,a guardare serie su Netflix, tentato di andare a comprare le uova per proporre ad Edoardo di mangiare la famosa carbonara che gli aveva promesso, ma è sorpreso quando è l’altro a scrivergli per primo, qualche ora più tardi. Scatta in piedi e si precipita in camera di uno dei suoi coinquilini, senza neanche bussare (se non lo volessero si chiuderebbero a chiave dentro, no?). Quindi si butta sul letto, Inizia a vaneggiare nel suo mezzo italiano, mezzo spagnolo, sotto lo sguardo attonito del povero ragazzo. 

“Credo sia l’uomo della mia vita, Carlos,” conclude con un sospiro. Carlos si rassegna all’idea che dovrà passare l’ora successiva a psicanalizzare Lauro, perciò spegne il suo portatile e lo ascolta. 

Lauro alla fine esce da quella stanza dopo aver ricevuto preziosi consigli quali: non dirgli che vuoi sposarlo, magari fra una decina d’anni, inventati una scusa per tornare a Roma il mese prossimo, così capisci se lui vuole ancora vederti, ma soprattutto, stai calmo. E’ sicuro che avrà qualche difficoltà a mettere in pratica quest’ultimo punto. 

E’ di nuovo in camera del suo coinquilino qualche giorno dopo, quando Edoardo è ripartito, le lezioni sono iniziate e Lauro non riesce a concentrarsi su nulla. Non che prima ci riuscisse particolarmente bene, vista la sua difficoltà con l’inglese, ma ora ha raggiunto dei picchi di disinteresse nelle lezioni mai avuti prima. Ha solo Edoardo in testa, e quando è a casa è anche peggio perché è lì che hanno passato la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme, ed ogni angolo di quella casa lo fa pensare a lui. Si sono scritti qualche volta, ma non gli basta. 

“Voglio tornare a Roma tipo domani,” dice, ed il suo coinquilino non batte ciglio, gli fa notare che potrebbero sentirsi in videochiamata. “No, no, Carlos, sembrerei troppo disperato. E lo so che stai per dirmi che  _ sono  _ disperato.”

Per fortuna anche Edoardo è discretamente disperato, ed è lui quello che, il lunedì successivo, propone una videochiamata a Lauro. Rivederlo è bellissimo, ma non è abbastanza, e finita la chiamata Lauro è già a controllare i prezzi dei voli per il mese successivo. 

*

Non appena si aprono le porte scorrevoli dell’area arrivi di Fiumicino, Lauro si emoziona un po’ nel vedere il suo migliore amico, Matteo, ad aspettarlo dall’altra parte. Il cretino ha pure scritto QUEL COJONE DE LAURO su un foglio di carta, e lo tiene alzato finché non si trova Lauro davanti e lo abbraccia. 

“Allora me spieghi che sei tornato a fà ‘sto weekend?” Gli chiede Matteo una volta in autostrada. C’è ancora luce a Roma, ed il cielo è limpido. 

“Me mancava il sole,” gli risponde allora. 

“Non me prende per il culo. E’ quel tipo de cui m’hai parlato, il finto svedese?” 

“Finto  _ danese _ ,” ci tiene a precisare Lauro. “E comunque no, volevo rivedè te che te inventi sempre scuse pe’ non venimme a trovà.” Tipico di Lauro, pensa Matteo, che alla fine decide di non insistere. 

“Non c’ho soldi, Là,” gli fa notare Matteo. Quello che non sa è che, per il suo compleanno il mese successivo, Lauro ha già intenzione di regalargli un biglietto aereo per Oslo. 

A casa non c’è nessuno, sua madre è ancora a lavoro. Non ha intenzione di avvisare suo padre del suo viaggio, che comunque si sarebbe inventato qualche impegno lavorativo pur di non incontrarlo. Non ha detto del suo arrivo neanche ad Edoardo, ma lo chiamerà non appena Matteo lo lascerà da solo. 

“Stai a morì dalla voja de vedello,” gli dice Matteo, tre birre dopo. 

“No no, macché.” Neanche dopo tre birre vuole cedere. 

“Dai Là, chiamalo.” Matteo si alza e tira fuori un’altra bottiglia dal frigo, la apre e la passa a Lauro. Magari con questa si decide. 

“Forse non è stata ‘na buona idea tornare, mo penserà che so’ tipo pazzo, ma chi è che fa ‘na cosa del genere dopo due scopate?” Matteo, che è ancora in piedi, decide allora di prendere in mano la situazione e rapidamente si impossessa del telefono di Lauro. Il codice di sblocco, per fortuna, è sempre lo stesso da dieci anni. Trova subito Edoardo su Whatsapp, è una delle conversazioni più in alto. Si sono scritti neanche un’ora prima, Lauro è davvero un cretino. Schiaccia il pulsante della chiamata e passa il telefono a Lauro, che lo guarda come se gli avesse appena passato una bomba che sta per esplodere. 

“Te ammazzo Mattè, te giu-” Non fa in tempo a finire di dire la frase che Edo ha risposto. “Edo. Ciao.” Il tono di voce cambia immediatamente, e Matteo non riesce a trattenere una risata. Torna a sedersi, soddisfatto, mentre beve un sorso della quarta birra. 

Si vedono più tardi, dopo che Lauro ha avuto almeno la decenza di salutare sua madre, a cui ha detto una cazzata riguardo al fatto che è sceso fino al lunedì perché deve assolutamente passare in segreteria in università per dei casini che non poteva risolvere da Oslo. 

“Potevo andarci io, no?” Dice lei. 

“Eh no, no ho chiesto - dovevo pe’ forza andarci io,” risponde Lauro senza battere ciglio. Non sa se lei ci crede o no, ma in ogni caso è contenta di rivedere suo figlio e non sembra preoccuparsi più di tanto delle sue motivazioni. 

Edoardo lo ha invitato a casa sua, un appartamento che divide con altri due ragazzi che però sono usciti. Quando gli apre la porta, la prima cosa che Edo gli dice è: “I make carbonara, amazing,” con un sorriso scemo stampato in faccia. Non può credere di essersi preoccupato nel chiamarlo, di aver pensato anche solo per un secondo che Edoardo non volesse rivederlo. Una volta in cucina ne ha ancora più la conferma, quando vede sul tavolo gli ingredienti, tutti con un post it sopra, con scritto il loro nome in inglese. 

Lauro pensa che Carlos può prenderlo in giro quanto vuole, ma questo finto danese è davvero l’uomo della sua vita. 


End file.
